I Didn't Sign Up for This
by n. m. Stark
Summary: All Inuyasha wants to do is get out of the research facility he grew up in. Finally, after a life full of experimental surgeries Kagome offers him his freedom. There's is only one catch, he has to be part of one more experiment to do. Is it really that simple? Sounds to good to be true.


"Inuyasha," Someone rips the covers off me. "Get your ass up; it's time for your check up."

I groan, and the man in the plain gray uniform doges a punch i throw. "I'm trying to sleep." He drags me out from my warm bed; to where my face hits the cold tile floor.

"Ow! What was that for you idiot?!"

"Yura is waiting for you to-"

"No way!" I pick myself of the floor. "The last time I saw that psycho she tried to scalp me!"

"Manten and I will be in the room with you." He adds. "Probably to make sure you don't harass her.

I raise my eyebrow. "Me harass her?"

Hiten rolls his eyes, and stands me up. "It's time to go."

I sigh as Hiten and Manten push me through the maze of halls. "Can't you let me sleep in for one day?"

"And let you wast the day away?" A small smile cracks across his face.

"You mean a day full of check ups, medication, and crazy nurses?" I chuckle bitterly. "Thanks a lot."

He pushes me into the room, and into a small desk chair. "He's all yours, Yura."

I glare at him. "Very funny asshole."

Yura smile as she walks over to me. "Hello, Inuaysha."

I look at Hiten. "Can't you get Kaede instead of this bitch?"

Manten tenses behind Hiten, and glances at Yura; who seems unphased.

Hiten laughs. "She's busy. Don't give Yura any trouble I don't want this harder than it has to be."

Yura gets in between Hiten and me. "This cutie pie wouldn't give me any trouble." She ruffles my hair. "Would you sweetie?"

I grab her wrist, and she looks at me with surprise. "I will cut your damn hand off."

She wiggles her wrist out of my grip. "That wouldn't be very nice, but you don't worry about me messing with that beautiful hair of yours." She makes a pouty face. "They made me promise not to."

"Well then..." I relax, slightly. "Lets get done with whatever it is I'm here to do."

Yura walks over to the counter next to me, and washes her hand in the sink. "I'm just going to take a little blood today; okay sweetie?"

I hold my arm out for her. "Go for it."

The door swings open for a raven headed girl. She clearly doesn't belong here; she must be from one of the larger groups. Her chocolate-brown eyes meet mine; they linger for a while studying mine.

She smiles at Yura. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Yura warily smiles back. "Hello. I was about to take his blood, but I can wait."

"I can't." I glare at Yura. "I want to get out of here."

She gives me a look that, I swear. could kill me.

"I'm just observing. You can continue."

Yura nods and picks up the syringe. She tries to keep her hands still to stab it into my skin. I move my arm so she can't reach it. "I'm not letting you stab me when you're shaking like that."

She glances at the woman at the door, gingerly. "Okay sweetie. I'll stop."

"If you could," Kagome Higurashi starts. "Hurry up. I would like to talk with Inuyasha."

I raise my eyebrow. "Do I know you."

She smiles. "No, but you will get to know me."

"We'll see about that." I mumble under my breath.

"Can you lay your arm back down?" Yura ask me impatiently.

I look at the woman standing at the door with curiosity. She's obviously from one of the big branches of the group, so why is she here? Someone must have sent here down here to check on something. So what does she want to talk to me for?

Yura grabs my arm, and pulls it down so she can get reach it "Be a good boy, and let me take your blood."

I make no move to get free; despite my instincts telling me otherwise. I glance at Ms. Higurashi to see her having a judgmental look on her face. What gives her the right to judge me. The bitch doesn't even know me.

Yura attempts to inject the needle into my skin again, but right before it breaks my skin I pull it away; making her fall in my lap.

"Damn it, Inuyasha!" Yura hisses.

"What?" I push her off into the floor. "It's not like I wanted you in my lap."

The brown headed woman giggles in amusement, but quickly covers her mouth to muffle it, as embarrassment spreads across her face. Yura's face matches the shade of Ms. Higurashi's as she shakily stand up.

"I'm just trying to do my job!" She grabs a hand full of my hair to jerk my head back with. "Hiten, Manten get over here and help me."

I snarl, and try struggle against her. "Get the fuck off me! Let me go!"

Hiten and Manten get on either side of me; restraining me against the chair. Yura walks around in a fairly familiar scene: syringe in hand coming to rob me of some blood. The expression on her face sends chills up my spine.

"If you would have just stayed still like a good boy," Yura sticks the needle in my arm. "I wouldn't have had to use force."

"It wouldn't have been fun if I had." I smirk.

Her nails dig into my skin as she removes the needle. "That's enough boys. I don't think he'll give me anymore trouble."

"Are you sure?" Manten asks.

She smiles and nods. "All I have to do is put a bandage on his arm, and he'll be good to go."

Hiten nods to Manten and they let go of me. I watch them stalk over to the other side of the room next to Kagome Higurashi. Hiten starts talking to her about how often this happens; how they have been assigned to me because I was too much to handle for anyone else.

Yura walks back to me with gauze in her hand. "You ready sweetie."

I roll my eyes. "I told you to stop calling me that."

She pretends like she didn't hear me, and starts dressing my wound tightly, to stop the bleeding. She begins to hum as she works; if I didn't know better i would have thought she was perfectly normal. Previous visits to see her have shattered that image ever being possible.

"Okay sweetie, you're ready for your little talk with Ms. Higurashi. Be good." She pokes my nose like you would do to a small child.

I stand up and walk over to Kagome Higurashi. "So."

"So what?" She asks.

"What do you want to talk about? I would prefer that we hurry up, so I don't miss lunch."

"Oh," A smile returns to her face. "That shouldn't be a problem; we'll have lunch in your room."

"Great. As long as it's better than the shit we have here." I walk out of the room; calling over my shoulder to Hiten and Maten. "Feel free to escort use to my room."

When we arrive at my room Kagome asks to speak to me alone; to this Hiten asked if she was sure. She simply nodded and went inside, with me trailing behind her.

She takes a seat on my bed, making herself at home.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She looks at me confused. "Sitting down?"

"No shit." I cross my arms."

She pats the space beside her. "You wanna join me?"

I snort. "Fuck no."

She shrugs. "Suit yourself."

I see a bowl of noodles in her hand. "What is that?"

She giggles obnoxiously. "It's ramen."

I take it from her, and sniff it. "What does it have in it?"

"Water, noodles, a whole lot of salt."

"There's no experimental drugs, or anything like that in it, is there?"

She raises her eyebrow. "No."

I start to slurp the food resulting in a laugh from Kagome.

"So why are you here?" I ask with a mouth with ramen.

"I'm here to make a deal with you."

I swallow. "What kind of deal."

"A kind of deal that assures that you get out of here"

I look at her in disbelief. "What's the catch?"

"All you have to do is be apart of my experiment."


End file.
